


Eleven months and fifteen days

by Wish_Upon_A_Star



Series: The Mystery of Percival Graves' Marriage [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flourish and Blotts, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_Upon_A_Star/pseuds/Wish_Upon_A_Star
Summary: Đời sống hôn nhân của Percival Graves và Credence Barebone. Họ đã kết hôn được mười một tháng và mười lăm ngày.





	Eleven months and fifteen days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven months and fifteen days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235769) by [StrawberryLane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane). 



Bọn họ kết hôn với nhau cũng được gần một năm rồi; chính xác hơn là mười một tháng và mười lăm ngày. Cậu và Graves – Credence vẫn không quen việc gọi tên chồng mình, Percival nghe cứ... sai sai sao ấy, cậu không biết phải giải thích như thế nào – cùng sống với nhau trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ tại thế giới pháp thuật ở New York. Credence đã học được sự khác biệt giữa giới phù thủy và giới no-maj ở New York. Tại thế giới pháp thuật, tất cả mọi thứ đều khác với cái thế giới nơi cậu đã lớn lên. Graves cứ khăng khăng rằng thế giới no-maj tốt hơn nhiều, ít kì cục hơn, nhưng mà ngài ấy lớn lên trong phép thuật; Pháp thuật đối với ngài không tuyệt vời và kì lạ và đáng sợ và huyền ảo như là đối với Credence. Mặt khác, Graves lại rất hứng thú với tàu hỏa và xe hơi và hệ thống bưu chính và những thứ mà đối với cậu là quá đỗi bình thường.

Chồng cậu dành rất nhiều thời gian cho công việc. Ngài ấy chính là một kẻ nghiện làm việc chính hiệu, nhưng Credence không phiền lòng với điều đó. Sau quãng thời gian sống trong ngôi nhà thờ rộng lớn nhưng lại không có lấy một sự riêng tư nào, cậu không bận tâm với việc phải ở nhà một mình, miễn là cậu biết Graves sẽ về kịp cho bữa tối.

Đúng là thường gần sát giờ ngài ấy mới về, nhưng ngài luôn luôn giữ lời hứa; ngài luôn về kịp cho bữa tối và không (thường) đem công việc về nhà. Cái gì liên quan tới chỗ làm thì giải quyết tại chỗ làm, đúng theo ý Credence muốn.

Một ngày của bọn họ cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại. Graves đi làm, về nhà, tránh những thứ liên quan tới công việc. Credence thì ở nhà, thi thoảng ăn trưa với Queenie Goldstein, luyện tập pháp thuật và đọc sách. Ồ, cậu cực thích đọc sách.

Newt đã tặng cho hai người bọn họ một thẻ quà tặng của Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn, một cửa hàng sách pháp thuật tại Anh, làm quà cưới. Nhờ cái thẻ đó, mỗi tháng bọn họ có thể gửi cho cửa hàng một danh sách tên những quyển sách họ muốn đọc (bằng cú!), và cửa hàng sẽ gửi những quyển sách đó tới (cũng bằng cú!), bất kể đó là sách của giới phù thủy hay no-maj. Tiệm Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn có tất cả sách trên thế giới.

Credence thích nhất là đọc những cuốn sách mà cậu biết chắc Mary Lou sẽ không bao giờ đồng ý.

Kiêu Hãnh và Định Kiến nhanh chóng trở thành quyển sách yêu thích của cậu, bởi cho dù Graves có chối như thế nào đi nữa, Credence luôn thấy có sự giống nhau giữa chồng mình và ngài Darcy. Cả hai người đó đều là những kẻ đầy lòng kiêu hãnh. Đây là điều mà cậu rất thích dùng để trêu chọc Graves.

Ngoài sách tiểu thuyết ra, ngày nào Credence cũng dành một vài giờ để đọc sách giáo khoa của phù thủy. Những quyển sách đó đã giúp cậu khống chế được cơn bão đang cuồng nộ trong người mình.

Những cuốn sách mà Credence nghiền ngẫm nhất là Hướng Dẫn Biến Hình Dành Cho Người Nhập Môn, Sách về Bùa Chú và loạt sách Thần chú căn bản. Cậu luyện tập những thần chú học được bằng cây đũa phép mà Graves mua cho, giờ cậu có thể khiến cho lông ngỗng bay lên và biến cái ấm trà thành nhiều động vật khác nhau (về vụ biến hình thì không phải lúc nào Credence cũng thành công. Có lần cậu phải nhờ đến Graves giúp khi cậu biến cái ấm trà thành con chuột rồi không bắt lại được, trên lưng con chuột đó vẫn còn cái quai ấm nữa chứ).

Queenie thường hỏi, hay đúng hơn là đọc suy nghĩ của cậu rồi hỏi, rằng cậu có bao giờ cảm thấy cô đơn khi ở nhà trong khi Graves đi làm không. Credence luôn trả lời chị ấy rằng không, cậu thật lòng không thấy cô đơn. Cậu thích có thời gian dành cho riêng mình, được làm những việc mà cậu muốn; cậu biết mình có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì mà không phải sợ sẽ có những trận đòn đau đớn chờ ở nhà. Credence biết Graves rất tin tưởng cậu, và cậu cũng tin tưởng ngài ấy bằng cả mạng sống của mình.

Nói tóm lại, cậu dành rất nhiều thời gian ở nhà, thường là ở phòng khách hoặc trong nhà bếp. Thật ra thì Credence nấu ăn cũng không giỏi lắm, nấu nướng hồi đó luôn là việc của Chastity và Modesty, nhưng cậu vẫn biết đọc vừa đủ để hiểu và nấu theo công thức, ít nhất vậy vẫn đỡ hơn Graves. Ngài ấy có thể đọc; Credence luôn ngưỡng mộ trí thông minh của chồng mình, nhưng ngài lại không có đủ kiên nhẫn để tự tay nấu ăn mà thích nấu bằng phép thuật hơn. Và dù cho Credence có thích phép thuật tới đâu, cậu vẫn muốn ăn những thứ mà cậu có thể biết nguyên liệu để làm là từ đâu ra, thành ra cậu thường là người nấu bữa tối. Đồ ăn cậu làm có thể không ngon lắm, nhưng ít nhất Credence biết bữa ăn được làm từ gì.

Lúc họ mới kết hôn, Queenie đã lôi Credence và Graves đi hết cửa hàng này tới cửa hàng khác, chị ấy nói bọn họ cần phải trang trí nhà cửa. Graves giao cho cậu toàn quyền quyết định về vấn đề này. Cậu có thể tự do lựa chọn bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn để trang trí nhà của bọn họ (ngoại trừ một cái tủ quần áo mà Credence rất thích nhưng chồng cậu thì lại rất ghét), kết quả là giờ nhà họ có đầy những thứ mềm mại và ấm áp. Gối, chăn, khăn trùm ghế, bất cứ những thứ mà Mary Lou sẽ không bao giờ cho phép được đặt trong nhà bà, bởi theo bà ta phải chịu đựng cái lạnh khắc nghiệt của mùa đông thì mới nên người được.

Trước khi ăn tối, Graves sẽ thay một bộ đồ thoải mái hơn ( thật ra ngài ấy cũng chỉ thay một cái áo sơ mi khác thôi, nhưng Credence cũng không muốn cãi với chồng mình về chuyện này làm chi). Sau khi dùng xong bữa tối, ngài ấy sẽ rửa chén còn cậu thì ngồi ở bàn ăn để làm đống bài tập mà bản thân tự giao. Rửa chén là một trong những việc ít ỏi mà Graves làm theo cách của no-maj. Sau khi rửa chén và làm bài tập xong, bọn họ sẽ ra phòng khách. Ở đó, cả hai sẽ ngồi xuống ghế sofa và đọc sách một lúc, Credence thì đọc những cuốn sách mà cậu yêu thích còn Graves thì đọc mấy tờ báo mà bọn họ đã đăng kí mua ( họ đăng kí cả báo của giới phù thủy lẫn no-maj).

Sau khi đọc được một vài giờ thì cả hai sẽ đi ngủ.

Credence rất thích giường ngủ của cậu và Graves, không phải chỉ vì cậu thường dành nhiều thời gian nằm trên đó, thường là với người chồng của cậu kế bên, mà còn bởi việc được nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày dài luyện tập phép thuật, tìm hiểu cái thứ bên trong cậu, làm bữa tối đợi Graves về nhà. Hơn nữa cậu còn được nhìn chồng mình chuẩn bị đi ngủ, và không việc nào Credence yêu thích hơn việc đó.

Graves có cả một quy trình để chuẩn bị cho việc đi ngủ. Đó là thói quen của ngài ấy luôn rồi, nên trong khi Credence chỉ mất một vài phút để đánh răng, rửa mặt và sửa soạn đi ngủ, Graves lại tốn nhiều thời gian hơn.

Chồng cậu sẽ bắt đầu bằng việc đánh răng, kĩ càng, cực kĩ càng. Rồi sau đó ngài ấy sẽ rửa mặt, đôi lúc là đi tắm nếu ngài có một ngày mệt nhọc tại chỗ làm. Sau đó Graves sẽ đi vào phòng ngủ, lúc này Credence đã nằm trên giường, rúc vào chăn. Graves đã quyết định rằng cảnh đó là cảnh mà gã thích ngắm nhìn nhất trên đời.

Sau khi đã vào phòng ngủ rồi, ngài bắt đầu cởi đồ, việc này tốn rất nhiều thời gian vì ngài ấy phải làm nó theo một trình tự nhất định. Đầu tiên là vớ. Tiếp theo là áo lót, rồi tới quần, cả hai thứ này đều sẽ được Graves xếp lại thật gọn gàng, không một nếp nhăn. Sau đó là tới lượt áo lót và quần lót ( hai thứ này ngài ấy chỉ cởi nếu hai người họ định làm tình, còn không thì ngài mặc nguyên như vậy đi ngủ. Graves làm như vậy để cho Credence thấy rằng chồng cậu sẽ không đòi hỏi cậu bất cứ điều gì mà cậu không muốn, nhờ vậy mà cậu mới an tâm nằm chung giường với ngài).

Sau khi đã kiểm tra thêm một lần nữa để chắc rằng mớ quần áo ngài ấy vừa gấp không có một nếp nhăn nào, Graves mặc áo ngủ vào rồi leo lên giường, nằm kế bên cậu. Ngài sau đó sẽ đặt đũa phép của mình dưới gối, để nó ở gần bên mình phòng chuyện bất trắc, rồi quay sang kiểm xem Credence đã làm giống vậy chưa. Dù nhà của họ đã được bảo vệ bằng rất nhiều lớp bùa chú phòng vệ cực mạnh thì Graves vẫn hết sức cẩn thận. Phải vậy thôi, vì giờ đây có một obscurus vô cùng hùng mạnh nằm chung giường với ngài ta mà.

Tiếp theo, bọn họ sẽ đọc sách một lúc, hoặc là mạnh ai nấy đọc hoặc là Credence sẽ đọc to phần cậu yêu thích nhất trong quyển sách mình đang đọc cho Graves nghe, trước khi tắt đèn rồi nằm ôm ấp lấy nhau trên chiếc giường mềm mại và ấm áp nhất mà Credence được biết.

Cả ngày của bọn họ cứ trôi qua và lặp lại như vậy, Credence mong rằng những ngày tháng này sẽ kéo dài mãi mãi.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu được các bạn hãy ghé thăm wordpress của mình để ủng hộ nhé: https://uocduoimotvisao.wordpress.com/


End file.
